


Embers and Ash

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Begging, Burn play, Chains, Cigar Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It comes up in part two, Masochism, Moira burns Angela with a cigar, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, The first part doesn't show it well but this is all consensual, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: It was all part of the cruel game Moira had designed. A game of endurance Angela could not possibly hope to win.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela’s knees were starting to ache. They were always the first to complain. Overwatch had not sprung for the softest of carpet in their quarters and kneeling on it for any length of time could become quite difficult. But tonight Angela was at the tender mercies of Moira; a little discomfort was hardly the worst thing in store for her. Moira, for her part, seemed completely disinterested in the beautiful woman naked at her feet. She was completely absorbed in her work. At least Angela thought she was working. She could be doing anything, really, and Angela knew better than to look. It was all part of the cruel game Moira had designed. A game of endurance Angela could not possibly hope to win.

Moira absentmindedly reached down, flicking the ash from her cigar into Angela’s cupped hands. Angela grit her teeth, willing herself not to flinch despite the ember than had fallen with the ash. It didn't hurt all that bad, and she knew from experience it wasn't really burning her. Besides, Angela had bigger problems. Her arms were starting to tremble. It was almost imperceptible, but Angela could feel it. She closed her eyes and began reciting old medical texts she had memorized in her head. Anything to take her mind off of how the shackles on her wrists were starting to feel like they were made of lead.

Angela was getting better at this. Her first time she had lasted only a couple minutes. Of course, the cruelty of the predicament was that the longer she lasted the longer this stage of her torture lasted, the dread of what she knew was coming only growing as she desperately tried to hold on for another minute, another second.

“Did I say you could move, Angel?” Moira asked with a dangerous edge in her voice. 

Angela’s eyes snapped open as her stomach dropped. She had lost concentration for just a moment and her arms had dipped a couple inches.

“I’m sorry master.” Angela said, a tone of fear in her voice as she quickly lifted her arms back into position.

“Are you then?” Moira asked. She took a careful drag on her cigar, causing the ember to glow brightly. Angela tensed but otherwise remained still, preparing herself as Moira carefully brought the end of the cigar down to Angela’s shoulder and pressed it against her skin. Angela hissed, quaking in pain as the cigar burned for a few extremely long seconds, gasping when Moira finally pulled the cigar away. Angela straightened herself back into position. At least she hadn't dropped the ashes.

“I expect more from you than this, Angel.” Moira said in the tone one might take with a rebellious teen. She took taking a long drag from her cigar and blew the smoke into Angela's face.

“I am doing my best, master.” Angela said, closing her eyes and fighting back the need to cough.

“I am not interested in what you think you best is.” Moira said, bringing the cigar down to Angela’s other shoulder. Closing her eyes had been a mistake, without time to prepare herself Angela’s composure immediately broke at the searing pain. She cried out, falling forward on to her elbows and dropping the ash on the floor.

“Pathetic.” Moira said. Her hand gripped Angela’s hair, twisting and pulling hard, forcing Angela to rise.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please-”

“Shut your mouth. Across my lap, girl. Legs spread.”

Angela scrambled up, positioning herself face down across Moira’s lap and spreading her legs as wide as can she could manage with her feet still planted firmly on the ground. She let her head hang and gripped the chain between her wrists, preparing for whatever cruelty Moira had planned for her mistakes.

“What did I tell you, Angel?” Moira asked, pressing the cigar into the middle of her back between her shoulder blades.

“To kneel and hold still!” Angela whimpered, digging her nails into her palm as she fought against the urge to do something, anything, about the burning pain. She was rewarded for her swift response when Moira removed the cigar from her skin, replacing it with a light play of her nails running down Angela's back, sending shivers up her spine. Angela took the moment of respite gratefully, knowing they would be few and far between once Moira really got started.

“It is simple enough task.” Moira said, her fingers finding their way to Angela's ass, pausing only for a moment before but they moved down between her legs. “You don't even have to  _ do _ anything.” Moira said, penetrating Angela’s dripping pussy with a pair of fingers. It was a favorite technique of Moira's, mixing pleasure and violation in with the pain.

“I’m- ah, I'm sorry master.” Angela gasped, fighting back a moan.

“No you aren't, Angel. Not yet. But you will be.” Moira promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela let out a whimpering cry as Moira once again pressed the cigar into her back.

“You will control yourself, Angel.” Moira said before pulling the cigar away. “I know you are capable of better than that pitiful performance.” Moira began slowly, steadily stirring her fingers inside of Angela, finding the place that would set 

_ Easy for you to say. _ Angela thought, willing herself to maintain her concentration despite the intrusion. The pleasure was already washing away the pain in her back. She wanted nothing more than to press herself back into  fingers, beg for her to take her, use her in any degrading, filthy way she could imagine. Angela knew better than to hope it would lead to anything satisfying for her, Moira wouldn’t allow it after she had failed so miserably at her game, but maybe it would make Moira forget about the damned cigar. Of course, it could just as easily anger her.

“I can do better.” Angela said aloud, holding as still as she could manage, mentally bracing herself for another assault of pain.

“Yes you can.” Moira said, shoving her fingers hard and deep inside of Angela. It was unexpected enough that Angela jumped, letting out what could only be described as a squeak as she clenched around the sudden intrusion.

“Control, Angela.” Moira said, burning Angela once again with the cigar.

The sudden pain was too much. Angela screamed and kicked, trying to pull herself away from the cigar but her position didn't offer any leverage. All Moira had to do to pin her in place was lean forward, digging her elbow into Angela's back. It might have hurt if Angela didn’t have bigger problems to deal with.

“Stop! Please!” Angela begged as she struggled. When the cigar was finally pulled away Angela practically collapsed over Moira’s knees, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Compose yourself.” Moira ordered.

“Please, I will, please give me a moment.” Angela said. Her head was spinning from the overload of sensations, she was having trouble thinking straight. She wiped tears from her eyes as she spread her legs back into position.

“I am in no rush, Angel.” Moira said, her fingers finding their way out of Angela and onto her clit. She moved them in a gentle circle, massaging the sensitive collection of nerves and drawing a desperate, agonized moan from Angela. 

“We can be here all night if that is what it takes.”

* * *

 

“Please, master, please, I'm sorry…” 

Angela's begging had devolved into little more than a constant vocalization of whatever happened to come into her head. Moira doubted there was any real thought involved in her words after the overload of pain and pleasure Moira had put her through, it was unlikely Angela was capable of stringing together complex thoughts in her current state. She was simply repeating words Moira loved to hear. Anything to please her master, anything to stop the pain. It was a clear signal that Moira had pushed Angela to her limits. Moira stubbed out the cigar in the ashtray on her desk; best not to allow herself a source of temptation.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Moira asked, withdrawing her fingers from between Angela’s legs. Angela moaned weakly in relief before she managed to form a response.

“I have, I promise I will do better, mercy, please…” Angela said.

“Good. Get down.” Moira ordered.

Angela pushed herself off of Moira's knees, half collapsing to the ground before pulling herself back up in an impressive display of willpower. The girl knew what Moira liked and accordingly positioned herself between Moira's legs, nuzzling up against her crotch, kissing along her hardened length through the fabric of Moira’s slacks. She looked up with pleading eyes, waiting for permission, silently begging for a chance to prove she could be her Master's good girl. The sight of the doctor on her knees desperate and ruined was among the most beautiful and erotic things Moira had ever seen.

“Not today Angel. You can rest.” Moira said. She would have loved to let Angela service her, but it was time to bring her down gently before she crashed. Angela slumped down, leaning her head against Moira's leg for support. Moira ran her fingers through her dishevelled golden hair.

“You did amazing Angel.” Moira said. Angela's only response was a grateful hum against Moira's leg. Moira allowed her a few more moments of peace.

“Angel? I need you to do one more thing for me.” Moira said, holding a bottle of water out for Angela. “You need to rehydrate.”

Angela nodded, taking the water from Moira and started to drink. Moira took the opportunity to kneel down next to Angela and wrap her arms around her, careful to avoid touching the burns along her shoulders and back, and allowed Angela to rest her head against her chest.

“Good girl.” Moira said, gently running her nails over Angela’s lower back, drawing a content sigh from the younger woman.

“Would you like to move to the bed?” Moira asked after Angela had finished the water. 

“Mmhmm.” Angela hummed, nodding her head. Moira helped her to her feet, steadying Angela as they moved into the next room and to the bed. Moira knew from experience that the flood of adrenaline and endorphins currently in Angela’s system were wreaking havoc on her balance and motor control; it wouldn’t do to have her fall and injure herself.

Moira helped Angela lay down gently on the bed, situated a pillow to support her head and neck, and pulled a light blanket partway over her, leaving the burns exposed. She made no move to remove the chains on her wrists, Moira knew that Angela would prefer to have them on for the time being.

“I am going to go get the nanogel for your burns, alright? If you need anything just call out.” Moira said.

“Mmmm.” Angela acknowledged.

Moira moved back into her study, opening a drawer and finding the gel and her phone. She moved back into the bedroom and sat down next to Angela, quickly snapping a few photos of the woman’s back, as per Angela’s previous request.

“I am going to apply the gel now, it will sting for a moment but then it will feel much better.” Moira said. Angela knew this, of course, but processes and rituals were important for the process of bringing her down steadily. Moira filled one hand with a generous amount of the gel. It caused her skin to tingle slightly. She brought her hand down to Angela’s back and shoulders, spreading it gently and evenly as she could, letting it absorb into the damaged skin. Angela drew in a sharp breath, holding it until the pain faded. They were really very lucky to have access to nano tech. Normally a scene like this would require weeks of recovery and careful care to avoid scarring, but with the gel the burns would be healed before the night was over.

With her burns taken care of Moira watched Angela drift off, floating away to that special place masochists go after a particularly intense scene. Moira sat next to her for a few minutes just to make sure she wouldn't ask for anything before stepping away. She went and stripped off the business clothes she had worn for the scene, changing into a large, long t-shirt she used for pajamas. She found all the items she would need: a book to read while watching over Angela, a fresh water bottle, some chocolates (swiss, of course) to help with the young woman's blood sugar level, and the key to the shackles Angela wore for when she eventually asked for them to be removed.

Moira returned to the bed, placing her collection of items on the night stand and climbing into the bed. Without opening her eyes Angela snuggled up against her side.

“I did good?” Angela asked. Moira knew that Angela was fishing for praise. The girl couldn't get enough of it. But that was alright, now was the time to spoil her.

“You did wonderful, Angel.” Moira said.


	3. Epilogue

Angela was working at her desk, humming absentmindedly to herself when she got a notification on her phone. Something from Moira.

> Angel, I almost forgot. Those pictures you wanted.

_Ohh, fun._ Angela thought, opening the attachment to see the pictures Moira had taken of her. They were amateur quality, but they were a pleasant reminder of the absolute ordeal Moira had put her through the night before. A few were actually quite good, Moira was getting better with the camera. Angela saved all the photos to her phone, marking her favorites as she looked through them. One of her while she had been stripping, one of her on her knees, and… Angela rolled her eyes and typed out a message for Moira.

> Really? You burned a heart onto my back? You nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are, finished! I think this is a pretty big step up from my previous smut. It aint perfect, but it's something.
> 
> Fun fact, chapter 1 of this fic got hits faster than anything else I have ever written. Apparently what the overwatch fandom really wants is hard sadomasochism.
> 
> I have a blog on tumblr! 
> 
> https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I am going to try to do more writing and post progress reports and such on there regularly, so if you liked this maybe follow? I would appreciate it.


End file.
